


gleaming

by jaqhad (kyrilu)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/jaqhad
Summary: "By this point," Vi said, "I've been interrogated by the entire First Order. Cardinal, Kath, Ren. I just need that slimeball Hux to complete the set."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Zade Kalliday, Vi Moradi & Rey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	gleaming

**Author's Note:**

> Because I watched [this Galaxy's Edge video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGUsYWmVV2I).
> 
> I haven't been there, but I wanted to write something anyway, because my Vi and Rey feelings.
> 
> Also, it's my earnest belief that Poe and Zade totally would hook up if they met. Ever since he appeared on page, I was like: _my god, he would 100% bang Poe. ___

Self-consciously, Vi touched her throat. She could still feel the tight constricting hold. Ylena had said the Force's grace could be like a butterfly landing on you, but this had been no butterfly.

"By this point," she said, "I've been interrogated by the entire First Order. Cardinal, Kath, Ren. I just need that slimeball Hux to complete the set."

"One out of three for me," Poe said, clinking his glass against her Mustafar Mead. "Welcome to the torture buddies club. Don't have a membership shirt or souvenir, though, sorry."

"I could probably knit some."

Poe made an appreciative noise, while Rey looked back and forth between the two of them. Eventually, she said, "One out of three for me, too. It was... Kylo Ren as well."

"Hey, I didn't get to say it earlier, but thanks for saving me back there," Vi said. "I mean it. So it didn't turn into a proper long interrogation."

As much of a dubious honor it was - fallen into the clutches of the Supreme Leader himself - Baako would be horrified if he found out, after he got over the initial shock of finding out that his wayward sister had been a Resistance spy all this time.

"Of course," Rey said, ducking her head. "We have to get the datacard to Leia and protect everything you've built here. You've recruited some good people, Magpie."

Vi had seen Rey and Finn talking to Ylena and Kriki earlier - the Gatherer had an expression of solemn respect on her face, while the Chandra-Fan had been practically vibrating in excitement. (Right now, Finn was talking with Dolin on the other side of the cavern, his mouth set in a serious line. It sounded like they were discussing Archex...)

"'S'alright, you can call me Vi," she said. "Only General Organa calls me that. Old codename."

"Vi, then."

"Another round?" Zade asked, swooping in with a couple of liquor bottles in hand. He cast a lopsided smile at Poe. "Looks like you need a refill. I saw your flying earlier. That black and orange X-wing, right? Very cool. I have my own ship myself, but sadly she's still impounded... Almost wish I could have her back to give Resistance big names like you a tour of Batuu's lovely moons."

Vi almost choked on her drink and she shot Zade a pointed look, which he ignored. _What the pfassk, Zade. Poe Dameron? Really?_

"You have a ship?" Poe asked, holding out his glass for Zade.

"The _Midnight Blade_. Fastest ship in the galaxy, if I do say so myself."

Rey raised her eyebrow. "Are you really claiming this while the owner of the _Millennium Falcon_ is sitting right here?"

A light danced in Zade's eyes. "That old thing? My _Midnight Blade_ could outmaneuver countless New Republic patrols in the day--"

"Smuggler?" Poe said.

"Well - retired. Zade Kalliday. Lowly bartender and Resistance recruiter. Spreading the fire."

"I know your type," Poe said, soft laughter in his voice. "Hmm." He tilted his head, assessing. "Alright, Zade. Show me more of what Batuu has to offer, even if you can't take me up to the moons. I've been meaning to check out the Trilon wishing tree."

"Do you have any particular wish in mind for tonight, Commander?" Zade said, and then, a beat, the two men were walking away from the cavern headquarters and toward Black Spire Outpost.

Finding her voice, Vi called out, “Use protection!” 

Zade yelled, “Shut up, Mother Hen!” while Poe let out a barked chuckle. Rey’s mouth was hanging wide open in disbelief.

“The joys of off-duty celebration,” Vi muttered, making herself take a sip of her drink, savoring the burning sensation. “In the future, please give me a heads-up if Pook is trying to run off with Beebee-Ate or anything like that.”

“Beebee would _never,_ ” Rey said.

“I see you’ve met Pook.”

“You could say that,” Rey said, grinning ruefully. “So there’s no Father Hen or Co-Mother Hen or Co-Parent Hen of whatever gender in your life?”

“Nope,” Vi said, shrugging her shoulders. “Never was my thing. You?” 

Rey shook her head. “No.” There was a flicker in her eyes, like there was a long complicated story behind it, so Vi didn’t push.

Anyway, there was a war on. In Vi’s opinion, relationships like camaraderie and trust in the face of danger were the most important in the end. Like Archex saving the day, wearing that hastily painted red armor, lost to an exploding ship…

 _If only he was here_ , Vi thought, _to see us now_.

The base and the planet safe from the First Order. Resistance members from Batuu’s chapter smiling and laughing alongside their counterparts. Archex would have been so proud of Dolin, who had marshalled their crankbike forces to help overthrow the stormtrooper occupation.

Vi looked at Rey and suddenly remembered something. “Have you been to Savi’s shop? He’s been waiting to talk to you for ages.” She thought of the artifacts that all the Gatherers had been safeguarding, the strange treasures she had found amongst scrap and junk.

“I gave him the lightsaber that those stormtroopers confiscated from that other shop.” 

Vi started. “The lightsaber you used to fight Ren? Why didn’t you keep it?”

“I already have a lightsaber that I’m in the middle of fixing,” Rey said, quietly. “It’s alright--I have a feeling that he and his people will take good care of it. Savi said that he was pleased to see me, and he gave me several Jedi texts--but he still has more things to give me and tell me, and I’d know when to come back, when the time was right.”

Mysterious, but pretty in-character for Savi. “What does that mean?” 

“Force knows,” Rey said, with a helpless shrug. “I suppose Beaumont--Beaumont Kin, our resident language professor and Jedi expert, he’s back at our base on Pacara--will be glad that there’s more information and artifacts in existence. Although it’s not quite the same as an actual ancient Jedi Master…”

There was an expression of consternation on Rey’s face. It reminded Vi of her frustration when she had struggled to set up the base, lacking the resources and personnel. Oga gloating about having all her equipment. Leia saying over the comms that she couldn’t spare any backup. 

Vi realized how young Rey was. It must be hard, everyone seeing her as the big hero of the Resistance, the weight of the war on her shoulders. Rey was brave, no doubt about it--she had saved Vi’s life--but she wasn’t the galaxy’s sole savior.

They all had to fight against the darkness together. That was what the Resistance stood for. That was why Vi was here.

“It’s fine,” Vi said, gently reaching out to touch Rey on the shoulder. “You’ll figure it out. You’ve gotten this far already. You’ve got your Jedi prof and General Organa. And, hopefully, Savi will be more helpful in the future. I can’t help much with Jedi stuff, unfortunately, but when you’re in town again, I’ll make sure Zade mixes you the best drinks. You’re always welcome here.” 

“Thanks, Magpie--Vi,” Rey corrected herself, and she was smiling now. “It means a lot. Thank you.” 

Vi raised her glass. “May the spires keep you. And may the Force be with you.” 

“And with you as well.” 

Vi touched her throat again. It was no longer aching. Maybe her nightmares later would feel otherwise--she dreamed less of Cardinal torturing her these days; instead it was replaced by that madman Kath and that brilliant explosion in the sky--but it felt good to breathe.


End file.
